Wooed
by Creepy-Pasta
Summary: They knew each other as kids, but now they're adults. Bulma, once a slave, now the castle's head steward who is hard to impress. And Vegeta a prince who must find a mate. He already has his eyes set on a certain blue haired maiden. Now he just has to try to blur the line between Subject and Royal.


" _Hmp, who are you?"_

 _She blinked surprise at his scowl. "I'm Bulma, what's your name?" She asked offering her hand to shake._

 _His scowl deepens. "I'm Prince Vegeta! The prince of all Saiyan and you will bow to me, slave." His demand would have worked if the prince was not tiny compared to the other boys his age. Even his voice, which held so much pride, didn't make the cut. The only thing it did was make the little blue haired girl giggle. "You're funny."_

 _Prince Vegeta blinked surprise at the slave's comment. No one had ever dared to refer to him as "Funny." They were always so formal and never dared to laugh in his presents. Well save for Kakarot, but he was a low class Saiyan idiot._

 _Vegeta puffed out his chest to appear mighty like his father. "I'm not funny! I'm the prince!"_

 _The girl tilted her head cutely. "I think you're funny; a very funny prince."_

" _I'm not funny!" In that short moment he had lost his temper, Vegeta shoved the slave girl to the ground._

 _In the haze of red he could pick up the soft sound of sobs. Vegeta calmed down, his father often said he was too hot tempered for his own good. He looked for the source of the crying, it didn't seem to come from the vegetation of the castle garden. His dark eyes fell upon the slave who curled in on herself, softly crying. Tear streaks rolled down her chubby cheeks._

 _Vegeta's stomach filled with guilt. He knelt down in front of her, "What's wrong with you?" He asked trying to keep his earlier demeanor._

 _Bulma sniffed, "You pushed me." She whimpered. Her hands reached to rub a scratch on her left knee. It didn't look too bad, but it must have definitely hurt._

" _Well…" He didn't know what to say. Apologies were for servants not royalty like him. He was above the mere, "I'm sorry", but seeing this girl who was probably a year or so younger than him, cry. It filled him with an emotion that only low class Saiyans should feel. "Y-You shouldn't have said I was funny!"_

" _But you are!" She insisted while wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "Now say you're sorry." This girl was full of surprises. How dare she order him to do the unthinkable!_

" _No." He said slightly shaken by her determine look. "I can't. Royals aren't allowed to apologize."_

" _Well then kiss it."_

" _What?"_

" _You heard me," Bulma said. She was still shocked by the sudden push, but was recovering quiet well. "Kiss my boo-boo."_

" _Why would I do that?" He huffed. Despite the two being the only ones in the garden, Vegeta couldn't help but worry that they were being watched. He knew it was only his imagination; after all he couldn't sense anyone's ki save for the girl's._

" _Because, when I got boo-boos my mommy and daddy would kiss it and make it all better."_

 _Vegeta scowled again in response, "Why don't you just ask for your mommy and daddy to do it then?"_

 _That seemed too brought on more tears, "The mean men took me away. They say I can't be around them anymore."_

 _Vegeta would die if he said that her words pulled at his heart strings. The slaves were often brought in when they were young and raised to only serve the ruling class. Often times the King's men would go to the very low ranked villages where the weakest lived and grabbed as many children as they needed. Most would die in the first few weeks._

 _The last shipment of slaves was brought in two months ago. This girl was one of the lucky few to survive. Despite her fragile frame she was a fighter._

" _Okay…" Vegeta took a quick look around before he leaned in and kissed her knee. The girl giggled at the contact call, "Your hair tickles." He smiled despite just humiliating himself. He actually felt happy that she was no longer upset._

" _Thank you." Bulma said. "Now do you want to play with me?"_

 _Vegeta could hide the surprise in his voice. "Y-You want me to play with you?"_

 _She giggled again, "Yes!"_

 _He smiled, "How about we play tag?"_

" _Sure!"_

That day had been over eleven years ago today. Now it was time he chose his mate. Now if only she would be easily wooed.

 **AN: Hello everyone. This is my very first Dragon Ball Z Fanfiction. As you can probably tell, it's an AU story. Obviously it's a romance, but won't be to explicit. All the characters you know will probably be here, but they're all going to be Saiyan since this will take place on Planet Vegeta.**

 **The reason I wrote this was because while searching through the stories I noticed a lot with this type of plot and yet none of it seemed to be what I was looking for. Bulma and Vegeta were very hostile towards one another, but most of the time Bulma would forget her place and not be punished by it. I know she's in depended and all, but I plan to make her character a little less hostile than in the other verses. She still gets annoyed, but she knows how to keep herself calm in front of Vegeta and the other members of the royal family.**

 **I'm sorry if I got any names or references wrong. I only just recently started to like this franchise.**


End file.
